


Fluff (just a few lines)

by SociopathicHeart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociopathicHeart/pseuds/SociopathicHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For christmas. just something i scribbled in class</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluff (just a few lines)

It was finally December. Cas's favourite month of the year. He loved Christmas and was more excited to decorate the christmas tree than a child was. He was hanging one of the ornaments as Dean hugged him from behind, planting a kiss on his neck. Cas squirmed, blushing all over; he turned around and clutched dean's hands pulling him into his arms.  
'I'm so glad you're my husband, Cas' Dean murmured, and he got rewarded with Cas's shy smile. He was still not used to the idea of him and Cas being together. Castiel, an angel of the lord, was his husband. The damn irony, since at a point in his life he didn't even believe angels exist.  
They heard someone clearing his throat and turned around to find Sam standing in the doorway, 'You guys aren't defying the tradition are you?' He smirked knowingly, his eyes traveling to something above them.  
Dean and Cas looked to find mistletoe hanging right above them. Cas turned to dean, cocking his head in confusion, 'Dean? what tradition is he talking about?'  
'Sam..' Dean began, trying not to smile, 'If you weren't my brother, I would've punched you, dude.'  
'You guys gotta kiss, come on do it do it,' Dean laughed, wholeheartedly, he was so happy to see his family so content and joyful.  
He lent in and his lips touched Cas's, and as he sunk into the kiss, he heard the door close, as Sam left trying to avoid witnessing another makeout session.


End file.
